Hospital
The Hospital is a building visited by Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance during their escape from City 17 in the fourth chapter of Half-Life 2: Episode One, Urban Flight. It does not have a precise name, since the sign above its entrance only reads "Стационар" ("statsionar" in Latin letters), which means "hospital ward" in Russian. Overview This hospital presents the usual conventional features: several individual rooms with bathrooms, operating rooms, a laundry room, locker rooms, etc. The walls are covered with typical late 19th century white tiles on their lower parts, while the walls are completely covered in some rooms. Some of the signs indicating the directions to the different sections are written in Russian, while others have English writing. Appearances Half-Life 2: Episode One Nearby the hospital area, there are many apartment complexes, a Resistance outpost that is located on one of said apartment blocks where Barney Calhoun and other Rebels are stationed late in the City 17 Uprising, and a Freight train station that was also used by the Resistance to help refugees escape the city. When Gordon and Alyx proceed through the building, they discover it is filled with every kind of Zombie (due to the building having been shelled by Headcrab Canisters), Combine Soldiers, Elite and standard, and Hopper Mines set up by the Overwatch defenders. Gordon also takes down a Gunship with an RPG in the hospital's attic and falls through several stories to end up in the flooded basement where he is separated from Alyx for a small amount of time. It also seems that in the operation rooms, the study of human and conceivably zombie anatomy, or torture experimentations had been conducted in this hospital by the Combine Overwatch on citizens, rebel fighters and captured zombie specimens until before the battle for City 17. Behind the scenes *The hospital was introduced in the Episode One second teaser, HL2:EP1 Launch Teaser 2, with the tagline "Alyx hates zombies. Even more than you do." *According to Randy Lundeen, the hospital was mostly designed from scratch. Like most of the City 17 style, it was inspired by Eastern European architecture. The surgery lamps and the overall white and yellow color scheme were drawn from photos of a real-life hospital in Chernobyl, while the tile work and the high archways were chosen to give the area the institutional feel of an old European hospital; the metallic beds were based on World War II images. The team wanted to avoid modern-looking fixtures and furniture altogether in order to differentiate the place from a contemporary hospital.Half-Life 2: Episode One commentary *Following Half-Life and its expansions, the room numbers are associated to last names of Valve employees, such as Marc Laidlaw, Ted Backman, Chet Faliszek, Erik Wolpaw, Adrian Finol, Bill Van Buren, Gautam Babbar, among others, put there as an Easter egg. Related achievements Gallery File:Ep1 c17 02a0003.jpg|Washing machines and Zombies. File:Ep1 c17 02a0011.jpg|Alyx using her gun against Zombies and Overwatch Soldiers. File:Ep1 c17 02a0017.jpg|The attic. File:Ep1 c17 02a0023.jpg|The Gunship taken down in the attic. File:Hospital shell light.jpg|Headcrab Shell in a collapsed corridor. File:Ep1 c17 02a0028.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers fighting Zombies. File:Ep1 c17 02a0033.jpg|Alyx fighting Zombies while a Zombine launches a grenade. File:Ep1 c17 02a0034.jpg|Alyx being caught in a Zombine's grenade explosion. File:Ep1 c17 02a0043.JPG|Dead Poison Zombie in a bloody operating room. File:Ep1 c17 02a0064.JPG|Dark corridor. File:Operation room.jpg|A bloody operating room. File:Ep1 c17 02a0068.JPG|Flooded room with Barnacles. File:Ep1 c17 02a0069.JPG|A scene of carnage. File:Hospital Shell Poison.jpg|Poison Zombie in a destroyed room. File:Ep1 c17 02a0083.JPG|Operating room where someone seems to have been burnt by a loose electrical cable. File:Ep1 c17 02a0087.JPG|Hopper Mines, Sentry Turrets and blood. File:Ep1 c17 05000000.jpg|Alyx holding a shotgun in the hospital near the Technical Trainstation. File:Ep1 c17 050027.JPG|Overwatch Soldiers coming down the roof of the hospital near the Technical Trainstation. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References External links * Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:City 17 locations Category:Locations